Yellow N' Blue
by tattoohero
Summary: The big day has arrived. Commander Leia Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni's eldest daughter Kaja T'Soni is taking the biggest step in her short life to date. To marry the love of her life, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell.


**Yellow N' Blue**

Year is 2389

Kaja T'Soni, a detective for Illyria police department, is in her bedroom at her mother, Dr. Liara T'Soni's, house shining her dress shoes to a perfect shine. Her dress police uniform is on a hanger still has the plastic bag over it from when Kaja picked it up at the cleaners yesterday. The detective looks over her shoes one last time. She puts her shoes back on the floor next to her uniform hanging from the desk in the bedroom.

Gaia T'Soni leans against the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. "You're crazy, you know. And before you say anything, I know she makes you happy, Kaja. I just think your crazy for settling down. The cute delivery girl you care about so much is nice. She treats my big sis right. I guess that is all that matters. I'm happy for you, Kaja."

"Thanks, Gaia," replies Kaja as she give her little sister a hug. "I am crazy about her." She gives Gaia a smirk then walks into the living room and flops on the couch to watch something on the extranet. Flipping through a few channels not finding anything worth watching, Kaja turns the viewer off and walks back into her bedroom and double checks to make sure her uniform has the proper creases.

Gaia and Dr. Olivia T'Soni watch their sister move from the living room to the bedroom. Double checking her uniform and shoes. Then do it all over again fifteen minutes later. Liv snorts and chuckles at Kaja. "Nervous, sis?" asks the youngest sibling.

Kaja stops, looks at Liv, then says, "Ah. Yea. You can say that. My stomach is in knots and I can't sit still. If that is not nerves, I don't know what is."

"Well, maybe you're pregnant," jokes Gaia. She has a 'who me?' look on her face when Kaja glares at her.

Kaja waves Gaia off and walks into the kitchen to get something to drink. The eldest daughter of Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni wants the ceremony to hurry up and end. Maybe then her nerves will hopefully calm down. Kaja downs a glass of water than fills the glass again and downs it. Setting the glass on the counter, Kaja turns to leave the kitchen and runs right into her mother, Dr. Liara T'Soni causing her to spill her glass of tea. "Oh, sorry, mom. I didn't see you." Kaja grabs a towel to clean the mess she caused.

Liara takes the towel from Kaja. She drops the towel on the floor and uses her foot to mop up the mess. "It's alright, Kaja. You look nervous."

"Very. I don't understand why I'm so nervous. We started planning this a year ago, mom. Were you nervous before you married dad?" asks the eldest daughter when she sits in a kitchen chair.

The Shadow Broker thinks back to that day. The day she gave Shepard the biggest surprise she could give her love. A smile appears on Liara's face, "Actually, I was more excited than nervous. Did we ever tell you girls about our wedding day?"

Kaja shakes her head, "No, I don't think so. Did you and dad do something different? I know Admiral Anderson married you two, but that's about it."

Liara sits at the table to tell Kaja about her wedding day when Gaia and Liv walk into the kitchen. Both sisters join their older sister and mother at the table. Liara nods at her daughters with a smile on her face then starts to tell them about her and Shepard's wedding. She explains how the Normandy was dry docked at the Citadel being repaired. How Leia was busy making sure the ship was getting everything it needs and the crew was getting time off the ship. Liara also tells them about how Shepard was throwing ideas out and that is when she decided to make their actual wedding day a secret.

Liara then tells her daughters how she got then Councilor Anderson to order the Commander to his office in her dress blues for what Shepard thought was a photo-op and how Leia wasn't looking for to it. Liara says, "The look on your father's face was worth it. She did not want to do the photo-op and I surprised her with our ceremony instead. The only other people there were Dr. Chakwas and Tali. Then we had a party for the Normandy crew after the ceremony."

"Wait a minute, mom. Dad asks you to marry her and you surprise her with it? How did you pull that off?" asks Kaja while shaking her head in disbelief.

Beaming proudly, Liara says, "By doing what I do best."

Gaia groans, "Oh come on, mom. That's not an answer. I'm with Kaja, how did you pull it off? Dad too busy to pay attention to what you were doing or what?"

"That was part of if, Gaia. Plus she trusted me to take care of everything, so I did. I only told three people. Tali, Dr. Chakwas, and Kaidan. There were a few times, I thought she knew what was going on, but the look on her face in Anderson's office. She had no clue." replies the Shadow Broker. She places her hand on Kaja's shoulder. "So no, I wasn't really nervous. I would say excited and perhaps giddy. However, your nervousness is normal. Do you remember Kaidan Alenko's wedding?"

Kaja thinks about the event before saying, "Vaguely. Why?"

Liara pats her eldest shoulder, "Kaidan was a ball of nerves. Just like you are now. You'll be fine, Kaja."

"I still think she's pregnant," comments Gaia as she grins at Kaja. The middle sibling bats her eyes at her older sister.

Kaja rolls her eyes at Gaia without acknowledging Gaia's comment verbally. "Thanks, mom." Kaja stands up, gives her mother a kiss on the cheek, then walks out the patio door. She sits in one of the patio chairs and watches the half-dozen workers setting up the backyard. There is a 20' x 20' tent for the caterer. There are two long tables for the food. Two dozen tables and chairs for the guests to sit and enjoy the food. The workers put up another 20' x 20' tent next to the first tent. The second tent is for the DJ and dance floor.

Further from the house, but closer to the hanger and in perfect view of the mountains in the background is the arch filled with blue and yellow flowers. In front of the arch are two columns containing five rows of benches. On the outside of each bench are blue and yellow flowers with a string of white flowers draping between each bench.

Liv walks outside and joins her eldest sister. "Looks nice, doesn't it?" comments Olivia.

"Yes, it does. They only started putting things together little over an hour ago and it looks like they are almost done," replies Kaja. The detective looks to her baby sister, "Where's Gaia?"

"Talking with mom in the kitchen. Are you okay, sis?" asks the computer expert.

Kaja thinks that is a good question. "I want this day to hurry up and end, Liv. Why did I agree to this?" She points to the workers putting the finishing work on everything after getting out of the chair. Kaja walks towards the side of the house and out of view of the backyard.

Olivia follows her sister to the side of the house. She asks, "To what? Having it here? Or marrying Cass?"

"To having it here. Being with Cass is easy. This ceremony is not. It's starting to feel too big. I don't know. Goddess, can this day hurry up and end?" says Kaja as she leans against the side of the house with her arms folded across her chest.

"You've been through worse than this. I would think this is easier than being cooped up on the Citadel with only me to talk to," says Dr. Olivia T'Soni. Liv gives Kaja a hug.

Pondering that comment, Kaja grins slightly, "That was pure hell. This is something different. I can't explain it, Liv. Saying I'm nervous is an understatement."

Liv pats Kaja on the upper arm, "How nervous do you think Cass is today?

"Damn it, Liv. Stop making sense. She was getting a little anxious the other night when she told me I couldn't come home after work yesterday. Cass said it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony. It's a human thing, I think." replies Kaja T'Soni as she pushes her sister, Liv, playfully.

"I can't help it if my brain is functioning without a glitch and yours has the wedding bug. I'm sure the release of the patch to fix that bug is out before sundown," says Liv as she playfully pokes her soon-to-be married sister in the chest.

Kaja puts her right arm around Liv's shoulders and walks to the patio door, "Let's go back inside. I need to eat something. Even if it's a plain piece of bread."

–

Cass and Kaja's apartment

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell's hairdresser, Fabian, is trimming Cass' hair with a pair of scissors. "Don't worry, Cass, honey. I'll make sure your hair looks fabulous. I still think you should get some highlights."

"We don't have time for you to put highlights in my hair, Fabian. Besides, I like my brown hair the way it is. Tracy, you think I need highlights?" asks Cassandra when she looks over to her friend, Tracy.

Tracy Andrews, maid of honor, puts her hands up while saying, "Don't bring me into this, Cass. That is between you and your hairdresser. Is your hairstyle for you or for Kaja?"

"What do you mean who is the hairstyle for?" ask the archeologist.

"Really, Cass? You're either getting your hair done because it's what you want or you're wanting to grab Kaja's attention when you walk down the aisle. I still think you two should have a small ceremony and throw a party for your friends. Why bother with a big ceremony from the 20th/21st centuries and getting all stressed out over it? Makes no sense to me." comments Tracy.

"Says the woman who doesn't even have a date for the wedding, " comments Fabian as he combs Cass' hair and separates her hair in sections then starts to braid it. He leans closer to Cass' ear to say quietly, "Don't listen to her, honey. I love big weddings."

Dr. Mitchell closes her eyes and wishes she was some place else. "Will you two please stop. Besides, Fabian, I think Tracy has her eye on someone who will be at the wedding."

Tracy cheeks turn slightly red. "Maybe, I'll get lucky and get noticed. Doubt it with my luck."

"Ooo ooo. Juicy gossip. Do tell," says Fabian as he continues to braid Cass' hair.

"You'll have to wait and see, Fabian. A lady never reveals her secrets," replies Tracy. The human chuckles at her own comment.

Cass smiles, but says nothing in response to Tracy's comment. Dr. Mitchell is glad her friend, Tracy Andrews, is with her. She knows how to put a smile on the archeologist's face. Since Cass returned from Feros, Tracy has become Cass' closest human friend. As Fabian braids her hair, the bride-to-be wonders and worries a little about Kaja. She still feels bad about telling Kaja, she couldn't come home because it's tradition to not see the bride on her wedding day. Or it is for Cass' family.

She remembers the stories from both her mother and grandmother about their wedding day. Cass starts to lose herself in thought when Fabian yanks a little too hard on her hair. The hairdresser turns to look at Tracy, "Oh, come on. You must dish."

"Come on, Fabian. Worry about my hair, not Tracy's non-existent dating life. Trust me, she's not seeing anyone, but really wants to date..." Cass stops before saying anything more. She's back to smiling again.

Tracy interrupts "Hey, you said you'd never say anything about that, Cass." Tracy walks over to the dress hanging on a hanger. "I know I was with you when you bought this dress. Why please explain to me again, why yellow? Most people wear white or an off-white. You, wear yellow." The sandy-blond hair woman turns in Fabian's direction, "I'm not saying. Besides, Cass is right. Who I am in interested in will be at the wedding. So, if you pay attention, you might figure it out." Tracy starts laughing. She knows the person she wants to date, isn't interested. But in Tracy's mind, it doesn't hurt to try.

Fabian continues to braid Cassandra's hair. He has one side of her hair finished. The hairdresser is braiding two thin braids along the sides, so the bride-to-be can put the flowers in the braids. It gives the illusion Cass has jewelery in her hair. The two smaller braids when they meet in the back become part of a larger braid down Cass' back. "Well, intrigue, intrigue, intrigue."

"Why, yellow? Because Kaja loves me wearing yellow and it was one of the few requests she had. You did notice when we were in the bridal store and they did have yellow dresses," replies Cass to Tracy's question.

Over the next hour, they continue to talk and tease each other. It's one of Tracy's abilities to help relieve some tension. By the time Fabian finishes braiding Dr. Mitchell's hair, it's time for them to leave the apartment and go to Dr. Liara T'Soni's house. As they leave the apartment, Cass starts thinking poor Kaja. First, she gets told she can't come home until after the ceremony, then she's told she has vacate her mother's house, so Cass can finish getting ready. The bride-to-be promises herself, she'll make it up to Kaja later tonight.

–

Dr. Liara's T'Soni's Backyard

When the ushers, Liv and Gaia, finish seating the guests and take their seats, the music starts playing. Kaja is standing next to the Judge Lema, who is performing the ceremony. Everyone looks down the aisle when the best man and maid-of-honor walk towards the waiting asari and human judge. The best man, Bernard "Ben" Livinstone, is Kaja's partner. He is also dressed in his dress uniform. The human stand next to the asari while Tracy in her light blue dress stand opposite of the police duo.

The music changes and everyone turns their attention to Dr. Cassandra Mitchell and her father, Raymond Mitchell, walking down the aisle. Detective Kaja T'Soni beams when she sees Cass walking with her father and the asari feels like her knees are going to give way. She has always thought Cass looks beautiful dressed in yellow, but today Cass is radiating beauty, Kaja thinks it was worth it. Worth not seeing Cass since yesterday. Worth being kicked out of her mom's house while Cass finished getting ready.

Tracy glances over to Kaja and smiles when she sees her reaction. The maid-of-honor thinks it's the reaction Cassandra is looking for. There are a few gasps from the guests. Liv whispers to her mother how beautiful Cass looks. Liara looks at Kaja then back to Cass with a tears of joy forming. Cass' mother has the same look on her face as Liara.

Mr. Mitchell hands her daughter over to Kaja. He whispers to the asari, "She's yours now, Detective." He joins his wife, Samantha, in the front row. Ray says softly to Samantha, "Doesn't she look gorgeous?" His wife nods in agreement as she wipes the tears from her eyes, but doesn't say anything to him verbally.

Kaja takes Cass' hand and holds it with a beaming, bright smile on her face. The smile on Dr. Mitchell's face is beaming like Kaja's smile. Judge Lema begins the ceremony by welcoming everyone to this glorious occasion. Kaja and Cass exchange their vows and rings with each other. Their wedding bands match Cass' engagement ring in design and each band has one sapphire gemstone. Judge Lema tells Kaja, she can now kiss the bride. As Kaja kisses Cass, the a few of Kaja's co-workers start clapping. One yells out, "Way to go, T'Soni."

Olivia and Gaia walk over to the newly married couple and hug their sister then their sister-in-law. Gaia comments, "Cass, you look gorgeous. Kaja is right. You do look beautiful in yellow. Who did your hair? It's perfect."

"Thank you, Gaia. His name is Fabian and he is over there, standing next to his partner, Esteban. He has the spiky red hair," replies Cass while pointing in Fabian's direction. She is still beaming with excitement.

Gaia turns to find Fabian but before she does, she says to Kaja, "By the way, sis. Your friends are obnoxious."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kaja replies, "Well, they're good people. And I agree, they're obnoxious." Kaja shakes her head when Gaia walks away. She kisses Cass then says, "And just think. She thinks she isn't obnoxious? Unbelievable."

Cass giggles and kisses Kaja's cheek, "I'm going to mingle."

"Okay," answers the asari. Her eyes watch Cass walk away to talk to their family and friends. A smirk appears on Kaja's face.

Ben slaps his partner on the back, "Kaja, congratulations. Cass looks stunning. Then when doesn't she? I'd say you're the luckiest person here."

"I know that, Ben. Trust me, I know how lucky I am," remarks Kaja as she looks in Cass' direction. Cass is talking with Specialist Lorrea Trippolis, Clayre Madysson, and Petra Mellina. The detective scans the entire backyard to see small groups of people milling about talking to each other. Gaia is talking with Fabian and his partner. Liara is chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Kaja's co-workers are talking among themselves with the turian, Bacitius, holding his mid-section, laughing. Off to the side is a small group of four krogan with a lone asari. Grunt, Wrex, Bakara, and their oldest, Mordin are talking to Shiala. Coming around the corner of the house is Ben's wife, Belinda, Kaja taps him on the arm, "Ben, Belinda's here. Too bad she missed the ceremony, but she arrived in time to eat."

"Thanks, I'm glad she finally made it." Det. Livinstone walks to greet his late attending wife. Which leaves Kaja standing next to her youngest sister, Liv.

Liv nudges her sister, "Feeling better?"

Kaja leans against Liv and drapes her right arm over her sister's shoulder, "Much. Thanks for helping me through that. You were a better help than Gaia." Kaja chuckles when she notices Liv's admirer, "You know, Liv, I do believe you have an admirer."

"No, I don't," replies Olivia T'Soni. She looks around to all the guests, but doesn't notice anyone paying any attention to her. "Who?" Liv totally ignores the compliment and focuses on the admirer comment.

"I don't know, Liv. Maybe my instincts are off today. But I could have sworn I noticed someone was staring at you earlier," teases Kaja.

Liv moves from Kaja, "You're instincts are never off. Who?" Liv's curiosity is growing. She looks around again seeing if she sees anyone and again sees nothing.

Kaja grins at her baby sister and shrugs her shoulders. "Like I said. Maybe I saw something and it wasn't what I thought. Never mind what I said." Kaja gives Liv a kiss on the temple then starts to mingle with the other guests.

Dr. Olivia T'Soni mumbles "Damn you." to her oldest sister when Kaja walks away. The computer expert goes to check on the food when the photographer approaches to gather everyone for the photos.

After the photographer takes the pictures, the cater serves the food, and Kaja and Cass cut the three-tier cake decorated in the same motif as the arch and benches. Bernard Livinstone stands to make a speech. He holds his champagne glass in the air. "First, I'd like to say congratulations to Kaja and Cass. May life's journey have more ups than downs. And where there are bumps, may they be a speed bump in size. All seriousness aside. Cass, I don't think you could have found anyone more devoted to you than this asari, I have the privilege to work with five days a week." He puts his hand on Kaja's shoulder. "Kaja, I'll make sure there is plenty of work for you to do when you get back in a couple of weeks. We can't close a case without ya."

There are a few chuckles from some of the guests. Det. Livinstone continues, "This toast is for you both. May happiness follow you always." All the guests including the wedding party drink from their glass.

It's Tracy Andrew's turn to give a toast. She stands with her empty glass in the air. Cass points out the empty glass to her friend. Blushing, Tracy quickly puts more champagne in her glass then raises it again. "This is for two people who found each other in the oddest of places. An amusement park." A few guest chuckle at the speech. "To a couple, who have gone though more in their relationship until this point than many relationships couldn't handle after being together for decades. Let alone flourish to where they are today. May you two have many happy years together. Congrats to newly married couple." Tracy tips back her glass then sits back down.

Following the cue from Kaja, the turian DJ starts playing some music and tells everyone he takes requests and the DJ booth is open. The guests start milling around the dance floor when the DJ gets back on his microphone and says the first dance is for the newlyweds. Kaja and Cass start dancing to a slow dance tune from ten years ago. Half way through the song, Ray Mitchell interrupts and asks, "Mind, if I cut in, Kaja?"

Allowing her father-in-law to finish the dance, Kaja answers, "Not all all, sir." She walks off to side of the dance floor and sits in a chair to watch Cass dance with her father.

Petra walks over to Kaja, "That was a very nice ceremony, Kaja. Thank you for inviting me. Unfortunately, I have to watch Stacey-Lynn tonight. I need to get going. Enjoy your honeymoon, Kaja. I'll talk to you when you two get back." Petra hugs Kaja before leaving. She also says goodbye to both Liara and Liv, but doesn't say anything to Gaia.

Kaja says before Petra leaves the reception, "Thanks for coming, Petra. Sorry, you have to leave so soon. I think it's going to get a little loud here tonight." The newly married asari walks over to her mother, Dr. Liara T'Soni, and says, "Thanks for everything, mom." Kaja hugs her mother.

"My pleasure, Kaja. Your father would be so proud of you today. And your ceremony would have made her cry. I know I did," says Liara as she pats the outside of Kaja's upper arms.

A new song starts playing and more people start dancing. Cass moves her index finger in a 'come here' motion to Kaja. "I hope happy tears, mom. I'm being summoned." The detective joins the archeologist on the dance floor. Instead of dancing with Cass, Kaja plants a big kiss on the human's lips then whispers, "I love you, Cass."

Cass smiles at Kaja, "I love you too. How long are you wanting to stay? To be honest, I want you alone."

"Trust me, Cass. Where we are going. We'll be alone. I'm in no hurry to leave," says Kaja coyly and with a smirk on her face. "Well, I'll be. They hooked up."

Turning to look over her shoulder, Cass sees Tracy talking to Liv over by the arch. "She did get noticed. Good for her." Cass turns her attention back to her sweetie, "Let's dance." Kaja and Cass start moving in sync with each other to the beat of the music.

For the next several hours, the guests and newlyweds dance and party the evening away. As it starts to get dark outside, the guest slowly start to leave. The caterer left over an hour ago, but left what few leftovers with Liara. At Gaia's request. The actress wants to make sure her bodyguards get something to eat while they stand guard out front the entire day and evening.

Liv and Gaia help take the wedding gifts into Kaja's bedroom. They said no gifts on the invite, but some brought them one anyway. One of the gifts is from Kaja's co-workers. She is almost afraid to see what her fellow detectives bought for them. Gaia goes and takes care of her employees while Liv helps Kaja and Cass with their bags. Liara is sitting on a bench looking at the view behind the arch. She sees the trio walking towards the hanger and meets them by the shuttle.

Gaia walks to the hanger and says, "Kaja, Cass, it was a beautiful ceremony. I hope you two enjoy yourselves. If you don't enjoy the accommodations, feel free to complain to the owner of the property." Gaia points to her mother without Liara knowing it.

Cass gives Kaja a curious look, "Where are we going? You said it was a secret, but it seems your sister knows."

Shaking her head at Gaia, Kaja thinks to herself. Never fails. One if not both of her younger sisters will always say or do something to get her into hot water with someone. Boss, bondmate, or mom. "Thanks, Gaia. You ruined the surprise."

"I'm sorry. I thought she knew. Anyway. I'm taking my entourage to the hotel. Mom, I'll see you tomorrow. Want me to save any of the food? If not, we're taking it with us." Gaia hugs Kaja, Cass, Liv, then Liara before heading back to house.

Liara hugs Gaia back, "No, please take it. Be safe, Gaia."

"I will mom. Liv, I'll see you later?" asks Gaia as she walks away.

Liv answers, "Yes, meet me in the lobby in about thirty to forty-five minutes." The youngest sibling turns her attention to her oldest sister and new sister-in-law. "Have fun. Oh and Kaja, you weren't wrong." She hugs Kaja and Cass.

"I know, Liv." Kaja smirks at Liv then she hugs her mother, "We should get going. Cass wanted to leave hours ago."

Liara has a tear in her eye as she hugs Kaja again. "Have a safe trip and enjoy yourselves. And don't run the staff ragged."

Cass is still confused about where they are going. Again she gives her wife a curious look. "Kaja, where are we going?"

"I won't, mom. Can't speak for Cass though," replies Kaja. She kisses behind Cass' ear and says, "We're headed to Earth and a private island out in the Caribbean Sea."

Dr. Mitchell's mouth drops open when she hears where they are going. She covers her mouth with her hand. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Cass beams like she has off and on for most of the day. "Thank you so much, Liara. Bye, Liv. Have fun with Tracy."

The door to the shuttle shuts and Kaja goes to the cockpit to turn on all the shuttle systems and to get it ready for flight. Cass sits in the copilot's seat. The human sits and watches her sweetheart get the shuttle ready. Kaja looks over to the human sitting in the chair across from her. "This island we're going to, Cass. I have access to it when ever we feel like it."

All systems are in the green and Kaja pilots the shuttle out of the hanger and up into Elysium's atmosphere. As the shuttle flies towards the mass relay to make the jump to Sol system and Earth, Cass asks, "When ever we want? So, we can vacation there every year? Is it safe to guess your mother owns the property?"

"Yes and yes. I think everyone's name is on the deed to the property. If I'm remembering the settlement correctly. I was a kid when it happened," answers Kaja. Her fingers effortlessly hit the controls to set the auto-pilot for the short trip to the relay. "I've never used it. Gaia has a few times to get away from people, I think. I'm not sure if Liv has been there or not. I know my parents used it from time to time once we all moved out. If family isn't using it, it gets rented."

"Settlement? What type of settlement?" inquires the human with hazel-colored eyes.

Kaja smirks at her bondmate. "I guess I have a story to tell you on our way to Earth." Kaja T'Soni proceeds to tell Dr. Mitchell the story on how her parents became owners of a nice private island in the Caribbean Sea. She tells how a bunch of mob thugs planned on ambushing them while on vacation and how her parents got tipped off by the property rental agent. Kaja also explain how there was a non-disclosure agreement between her parents and both the property owner and rental agent. The asari then explains how the Prime Minster actions destroyed both houses and when everything was finally settled. The owner of the property signed the ownership of the island to her family.

"Wait, I've heard that story before. I remember hearing about it as a young kid from my great-uncle. His grandfather helped your parents that day. I think his name was Jace Mitchell. He was a Spectre," comments Cass.

"I sorta remember him. He was a Commander, I think. He helped us move to the house. That I do remember. Actually, the entire Normandy's crew helped up move to the house," says Kaja as she prepares for the jump through the relay. The shuttle enters the Sol system and it will be a few hours before they reach Earth. Cass and Kaja talk about what they want to do while they are on Earth. Their honeymoon is two weeks long. Which gives them plenty of time to enjoy a few places on Earth plus all the alone time Cass wants to have with her wife. It's the one thing Cass has wanted all day. To get Kaja alone.

–

A/N: I know I say this a lot. So, I'll say it again. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I know I had a few people ask if Dr. Mitchell was related to Commander Jace Mitchell. I never gave an answer, so there is it. I'm also sure some of you wondered what became of the rental property after the Prime Minster's actions destroyed both houses. I never did mention it in "A Family Vacation".

I have started the new post ME3 arc. I won't start posting it until October at the earliest. I'm not writing very fast at the moment and I want to make sure I don't make the same mistake I did with "Crossroads".

I do have one more story to post. Chapter one for it is next week. See everyone then.


End file.
